Rottytops
|abilities = Fast runner Detachable limbs |occupation = Zombie|dislikes = Risky Boots}} Rottytops is a family member in a Zombie Clan. Rotty travels the land by caravan, gaining worldly skills and threatening to eat peoples' brains. She has two nasty brothers (Abner Cadaver and Poe) that seem capable of bringing out the worst in her whenever they're all together. Rotty is obsessed with Shantae and the challenge of corrupting her pure nature. Even among zombies, Rottytops and her brothers are considered bad news, but Rottytops genuinely cares for Shantae. Her true feelings for Shantae are revealed through her former identity when Shantae visits the village of lost souls in Overview Personality Rotty is a free spirit... friendly, energetic, and headstrong. However, she is also extremely untrustworthy, crafty, and manipulative. She loves ruffling people's feathers or guiding them down the wrong path. She's a tease and a shameless flirt on a near-criminal level, and her scruples know no boundaries. Rotty also has a sassy and tomboyish attitude. She usually sways her hips along with her eyes being closed with a smirk along with music playing in the background. She also flirts around with some of her friends. From their first encounter, Rotty builds a complicated but mostly friendly relationship with Shantae. Although she inititially threatens her to eat her brains, she seems to grow fond of the half-genie and she subsequently alternately helps her and deceives her over the course of the sequels, although it is revealed in that she genuinely considers Shantae her best friend, but has trouble communicating it. Appearance Being a zombie she has green skin and hair. She has stitches on her left arm and right leg. She wears a tanktop, a yellow head band, skull ear rings, shorts and a black choker around her neck(also she is hot as fuck). Her idle sprite animation has her hands on her hips as she swings back and forth in place. Game Appearances ''Shantae Rottytops is the female zombie character in the video game, Shantae. She first appears once the player arrives at the Zombie Caravan which only appears at night in the Swamps. Shantae must enter a building that reads "'KEEP OUT'" and from there you meet the mischievous, flirtatious Rottytops. Shantae asks for the location of another dungeon but Rottytops refuses to answer unless Shantae agrees to race her. They bargain that if Shantae wins, Rottytops will open the dungeon and if Shantae loses, Rottytops gets to eat her brains. A fair bargain indeed. Once the player agrees, they enter another stage where Rottytops and Shantae race. This stage contains obstacles the player must jump over and slide under using perfect timing. Be prepared to attempt at least five times. If Shantae loses, Rottytops will not attack you but you can try again until you win. When you've finally won, Rottytops opens the next dungeon (by removing her leg and using it as a key) advancing the plot. After this, Rottytops isn't much help when you talk to her again. She mentions what direction you must go and her love for brains but that's it. Shantae can also race Rottytops when the player feels like it as a bonus mini-game. The Zombie Caravan only appears at night unless the player obtains the dance steps that transport Shantae to Caravan which turns the sky into night. A nifty trick if the player is searching for fireflies. 'Shantae: Risky's Revenge In the Sequel, Shantae meets Rottytops in the forest where she is apparently traveling on her own with her own wagon-caravan thing that's pulled by a dead horse. She tells Shantae that she is traveling around and sampling the local cuisine. She then gives Shantae a sample which is a dog name Wobble Bell. Shantae questions Rottytops if she has heard of the Magical Seal. Rottytops says no but sends her Chit Chat Spider out into the '''"World-Wide Web" (fancy pun) to ask the other zombies if they've heard of it. Everyone responds no but Rottytops warns Shantae about the three Barons she is in search of. Rottytops also mentions her two brothers who appear later on in need of Shantae's help for "zombie coffee". Later in the game, she and her brothers kidnap Mimic for Risky Boots in exchange for a supply of coffee (and in Rotty's case, Shantae's brains). After delivering Mimic to her, Risky backs out on the deal. The siblings begrudgingly leave not wanting trouble, with Rotty crying, likely because she betrayed her friend for nothing. ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Rottytops plays several roles in the events of ''Pirate's Curse. She is first met by Shantae on Spiderweb Island, where she and her brothers have lived since leaving the Zombie Caravan. Though Shantae still harbors bitter feelings for Rotty's role in the loss of her powers, the zombie girl manages to appeal to Shantae's heroic nature by tricking the half-genie into carrying her through a monster-infested forest. During the events of Tan Line Temple, Rotty is among the girls that the palace guards have mistaken for their princess. Unlike the others, Rotty likes the skimpy princess outfit she is made to wear but goes back to her normal clothes after the real princess returns. Later on, Shantae visits Rotty with a Lost Soul from the Village of Lost Souls and asks for her help in identifying who it belongs to. A major moment of character development occurs when Shantae visits the Village of Lost Souls and meets a girl who greatly resembles Rottytops to the point that they have the same eyes, both wear yellow headbands, and have similar poses when happy (their sprites are also very similar, although her colour pattern and clothes are different). The girl is unable to remember who she is but mentions that she has frequent dreams of happily living outside of the village. When Shantae gives her a Locket, the girl begins to remember her past life and that she had two caring brothers, similar to the ones watching out for her in her dreams. The girl also mentions that in her dreams, she has a friend that is always by her side in spite of all the tricks she plays on her, which flatters Shantae when she realizes whom she is referring to. When Shantae visits Rottytops after visiting the Village of Lost Souls, she tells her that no matter what happens, they will always be friends. At the end, it is revealed that the zombies have moved back to the mainland. She has a sleepover at Shantae's Lighthouse, while her brothers go in search of their former identity, and also of the Zombie Caravan to re-join it. ''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Rottytops will be playable in ''Half-Genie Hero for the first time. Details about her storyline are pending. This new costume (right) for Rottytops, The Pit Crew outfit, debuts in Half-Genie Hero. She wears a yellow headband skull headset, a checkered bandeau, a red jacket tied around her waist, gray sweatpants, yellow gloves, and red and yellow sneakers. In Shantae's story, Rottytops appears in Scuttle Town after Shantae defeats Wilbur. She's excited about the flying carpet race at Cape Crustacean and wants Shantae to find tickets. Once Shantae learns that a crime is going to be committed there, Rotty changes into her Pit Crew outfit to infiltrate the race and help Shantae out. At the end of the race she declares Shantae the winner by default, as the Ammo Baron has stolen everyone else's flying carpet. Rottytops disappears after this, but reappears in Scuttle Town after the Hypno Baron has been defeated and recommends that Shantae return to the Hypno Baron's Castle to seek out her brothers, who are renovating it. When Shantae is ready to face Risky Boots, Rotty wishes her luck but calls dibs on her brains in the event that she fails. Trivia * Rottytops is a play on the words Rotten Tops since her undead brain is assumedly rotten Video File:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Character Spotlight Rottytops Gallery Artwork= ShantaePromo_RottytopsSign.JPG|Rottytops in Shantae. Cast Rottytops.jpg|Rottytops in Shantae: Risky's Revenge. RottyTops_Risky's_Revenge_IOS All_Items_Under_4_hours.PNG|Rottytops ending screen in Risky's Revenge. HGH_rottytops_portrait_(early).png|Rottytops in Shantae and the Pirates Curse. image-328041-full.jpg|Rottytops concept art by Inti Creates. |-| Screenshots= Shantae Racing Rottytops.jpg|The Rottytops race in Shantae. Shantae Visits Rottytops .jpg|Rotty's wagon in Risky's Revenge. Rotty_tpc.png|Rottytops in The Pirate's Curse. Shantae tpc nl1.jpg|Shantae carrying a "wounded" Rottytops |-| Sprites = Gif1.gif|Rottytops Idle Stance (RR) RottytopsRRSprite1.png RottytopsRRSprite2.png Idle PC.gif|Rottytops Idle Stance (PC) rotty3.png|Rottytops Talking 1 (Pirate's Curse) rotty4.png|Rottytops Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) rotty5.png|Rottytops Talking 3 (Pirate's Curse) rotty7.png|Rottytops Talking 4 (Pirate's Curse) Princess_Idle_Rottytops.gif|Rottytops Idle Stance as a Princess (PC) rotty6.png|Rottytops Talking Princess Outfit (Pirate's Curse) Human Rottytops Idle .gif|Human Rottytops Idle Stance(PC) Rotty1.png|Human Rottytops Talking (Pirate's Curse) rotty2.png|Human Rottytops Talking 2 (Pirate's Curse) Fx portrait rottytops 1.png|Rottytops, HGH 1 fx_portrait_rottytops_2.png|Rottytops, HGH 2 fx_portrait_rottytops_4.png|Rottytops, HGH 3 fx_portrait_rottytops_3.png|Rottytops New outfit 86041.png|Rottytops in game sprites |-| Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Main characters Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse